The present disclosure relates to fasteners.
A leg in the table of my living room came loose. The leg at its center had a bore. An internally threaded collar had been press-fitted into the bore. The bore size had been widened such that the collar no longer press-fit into the bore. Attempts to recreate a press-fit were unfruitful, including wrapping the collar with tape and attempting to press the tape-expanded collar into the bore. Attempts to glue the collar into the bore were likewise unsuccessful. Attempts to glue the leg directly to the table were likewise unsuccessful. In each case, the leg continued to wobble. A different type of mechanical fastener was needed.
I was reluctant to bolt the leg from outside the leg to the table top because the screw or nail heads would be viewable on a fairly nice piece of furniture in a fairly nice room of the house. I attempted to find a double-ended fastener that would allow the leg to be re-bolted to the table without being viewable once the leg had been reattached but could find none.
In the end, I re-bolted the leg from the outside, choosing stability over aesthetics. The repair process however led me to conceive of the two-way fastener discussed below.
A patent search revealed U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,668, entitled Double-Ended Fastener. This patent however has the drawback of requiring a separate installation tool 110, 210, 310, 403 and 405 for each of its embodiments of FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4A and 4B, respectively (see also Claim 1). The drawbacks of a separate, specialized installation tool should be obvious to those of skill in the art. If the tool is lost, broken or forgotten, the fasteners are rendered useless until a new tool is obtained.
A need accordingly exists for an improved two-way fastener.